The Wedding
by Bluericochet
Summary: It's Shikamaru's wedding and just when he thought it couldn't get more troublesome it did. Small ShikaTema or ShikaMari fanfic, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding

A small ShikaTema or ShikaMari dedicated to all fans and newcomers. I don't own the Naruto franchise but I enjoy it and think it's a darn good show and manga.

The clouds soared gently as if all the care in the world had vanished. There were many shapes and sizes and as the young man looked up he gave a small sigh as to what was about to happen. He was wearing a loose black shirt under a green vest, his ears bore silver studs and his hair was tied up in a bun, which looked like an oversized pineapple sticking out of the back of his head. He sat on the swing and swung himself back and forth slowly.

He sighed once again.

'I can't believe It's my wedding day,' he bowed his head, feeling a mixture of emotions. 'I don't even know whether to be happy or sad. What a drag …'

It had been almost five years since he met Temari during the Chunin exam, even then he found her attractive though he didn't mention his feelings until three years later, during a mission.

"Five years," he thought. "It's been a long time."

There a small "puff" and smoke billowed the area.

'There you are,' said the familiar voice.

'Oh it's you, what do you want?'

There standing in front of him was a tall man with dark hair that resembled a mushroom. He had round eyes and thick eyebrows to match and was wearing a formal suit rather than the traditional green jumpsuit.

'To get you to your wedding,' he replied. 'Get up it is almost time.'

'Relax,' he waved his hand as if hitting a fly. 'I've still got five hours until it starts. Go bother someone else will ya, I'd like to be left alone.'

There was another "puff" and a billow of smoke.

'Ah found him,' he said to Lee.

'He wishes to be left alone,' he replied.

'Get up Shikamaru, this is your wedding,' said the long haired man with pale white eyes. He too was dressed in formal attire. 'Everyone's ready and you're still not dressed.'

'There still five more hours,' he repeated himself. 'What will everyone do sit on their butts until its sore?'

'It is the principal of the matter,' Rock Lee replied impatiently. 'Temari is already dressed and the guests of Konoha are arriving.'

Shikamaru stood upright, yawned and stretched his arms.

'Besides, Naruto is supposed to be getting my clothes.'

'You sent Naruto?' they both said shocked.

'Yeah sure, the guy wanted to do something so I sent him on an errand.'

'Great,' said Neji rubbing his forehead as if it were in pain. 'This'll be interesting.'

Another puff.

'There you are,' said another figure. This one had short hair and what seemed to be red paint on both his cheeks. 'C'mon, everyone's here already.'

'Guess what Kiba?' Neji smiled. 'He doesn't even have his clothes yet.'

'What?' he said taking two steps back. 'Well then where is it?'

'Naruto,' he replied.

'What?' he said in a louder tone. 'You sent Naruto to get your things?'

'Don't worry he'll get it,' he sighed. 'Hopefully I haven't made a big mistake.'

'On Naruto getting your things?'

'No … on this wedding.'

The brides' room was decorated in pink flowers and tassels of red. Temari was wearing a pink wedding kimono which matched what the bridesmaids were wearing, everyone from Sakura to Tenten were dressed and prepared for the joyous day to come. A head popped into the tent, it was Neji.

'How are we doing today?' he said trying to keep calm.

They all looked at him and giggled.

'Wow Neji, you can look cute when you want to,' said Tenten, which made all the other girls giggle more.

'Uh …' He went red.

'Oh, she's just teasing,' said Sakura trying to tie a hair band. 'What can we help you with?'

'Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a moment.'

'Uh … sure,' she replied, puzzled.

'We've got a problem,' he said once they were outside. 'Shikamaru's having second thoughts.'

'What?' she cupped her mouth with both her hands, 'Are you sure?'

'Well we've been looking for him all day. And when we found him he wasn't even dressed.'

'I hope he's not planning to leave at the last moment.'

'Don't worry; I have Kiba and Rock Lee with him.'

'Oh thank goodness,' she sighed.

'Yeah but that's not the worst part,' he replied. 'Apparently he sent Naruto to fetch his clothes and he hasn't come back yet?'

'He sent _Naruto_?'

There was a silent whip and his head burned.

'Ow!'

'He sent Naruto,' she said again.

'Why did you slap me for?' he rubbed his head.

'Because getting the suit was your job Neji, and you were supposed to get it a week ago.'

'I'm sorry,' he replied. 'But since the whole wedding thing, Tenten was getting all excited; she wouldn't stop talking about _our_ wedding.'

'Is everything alright,' said Tenten as she appeared from the tent. 'I heard my name and Temari was wondering what was taking so long.'

'Shikamaru is having second thoughts about the wedding,' she whispered.

'Is he?'

She looked at Neji who gave a slight nod.

'Gosh, never thought Shikamaru …'

'We have to go talk to him,' said Sakura.

She popped her head in the tent.

'Uh girls, we'll be right back kay?'

'Is everything okay?' said Temari, a slight confusion in her voice.

'Yeah everything's fine,' she smiled. 'Well it will be until I find Naruto.'

'What's that supposed to mean,' said Ino with a sly smile.

'Nothing, uh, be right back.'

She popped her head out once again.

'Right, Tenten we have to go talk to Shikamaru.'

'And me?'

She dug her finger in his chest. '_You_ find Naruto and sort this mess out.'


	2. Three Hours Left

Part two.

The Wedding.

Okay, Naruto has gone awol, the wedding's about to begin and Shikamaru is having second thoughts about his own wedding. Hope you all enjoy part two of The Wedding.

'Man, where the heck did I tell Shikamaru to wait for me again?' said the young man standing on top of the head of the third Hokage's statue. From here he could see the entire region of Konoha, as he scoured the area with his hand over his forehead trying to block out the sun, in his other hand the clothing that Shikamaru required for the wedding.

'There!' he pointed to a small gap between four huts. 'I remember now, I told him to wait for me by the swings!'

He leapt off the statue and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. At last he made it only to find no one there.

"Was it here?" he thought to himself. "I'm pretty sure it was."

Disappointed, he found the highest rooftop he could to scour Konoha once again. He could see a lot of people preparing for the wedding, many were closing shop early just to be there in time, and even though half of Konoha weren't invited they turned up anyway. Some were even from the Sand Village. Looking around he saw a familiar figure, not with the crowds but by herself, dressed in a pink kimono.

'Hinata!' he exclaimed. 'Maybe she knows.'

Hinata turned around when she heard her name being called but couldn't find who said it. Thinking it was just her imagination she started walking again.

'Hey Hinata!' Naruto cried, as he jumped from one roof to another trying to catch up to her. "No good she hasn't heard me."

As Hintata walked with her head facing the ground she didn't notice Naruto's face pop up in front of her.

'Hey Hinata!' he smiled.

She immediately went red as her legs gave way.

'No-no-no not today,' said Naruto.

He caught her before she could hit the ground.

'Hinata, hey wake up … great, every single time!'

He looked around for a nearby bench where he put her.

'Now how the heck am I gonna find Shikamaru?'

'Hey get the hell away from my daughter!'

He turned around suddenly to see Hiashi Hyuga, staring down at him and his daughter's body.

'What did you do?'

'Mr Hyuga sir, nothing,' he said quickly. 'She passed out, she always does that.'

'Really,' he replied half heartedly. He wore a traditional Kimono with a ceremonial sword over his right hip. 'Or were you up to something you perv'?'

'No-no-no!' he smiled. 'Nothing like that!'

'Tell that to my sword,' he replied as he unsheathed a samurai sword from its scabbard.

He ran as fast as he could, not bothering to look back.

'Geez talk about over-emotional,' he said to himself after he was out of harm's way. 'Geez … wait a minute.'

He looked over his shoulder to find the suit he was carrying was missing.

'Ahh! Where did I put it? Did I drop it? Shikamaru's gonna kill me for this!'

'Hey buddy,' said a sly looking stranger. 'You're lookin' for a suit?'

'Uh yeah how did you know?'

'I happen to have one for just the occasion.'

He had noticed it was the same suit he was carrying.

'Hey that's mine!' he pointed.

'Finders keepers,' he sighed. 'I'll sell it to ya what do you say?'

He turned around; he didn't have time for this.

'I'll only ask once.'

'Alright-alright!' he grunted. 'What's the price?'

'Two hundred Ryo.'

'What that's twice as much as I bought it. I only have two hundred left on me.'

'Not my problem,' the man sighed. 'Either pay me or get lost.'

He grunted. If he didn't bring the suit Shikamaru would kill him, worse Temari would blow him away. He looked at his watch, three more hours left until the ceremony begins.

'Here you go you rip off,' he said furiously. 'Now gimmie the suit!'

'Pleasure doing business with you.'

He handed Naruto the suit which he checked only to find the pants missing.

'Hey, where are the pants?'

'One hundred extra,' he replied. 'Or I can sell them to someone else; it's a fine pair of pants.'

'I don't have that much.'

'Well then I'll be seein' ya,' replied the man as he walked off, pants in hand.

'Yeah well who needs those pants?' he said furiously. 'It's useless anyway, I didn't like the colour!'

He sat down and put his head between his knees.

"I am officially dead," he thought to himself.

Temari popped her head out of the tent, she had overheard people talking and a big crowd was building up near the hall.

'What's going on?' said Ino also popping her head out.

'I don't know.'

Out of the crowd emerged Konohamaru, a slightly taller and more mature Konohamaru. He ran towards the tent where Temari resided.

'Guess who's here?' he asked Temari. 'Well I guess you already know.'

Temari did know, it had been weeks since she last saw Gaara and Kankuro, and now seeing them again made her feel more confident in herself and the wedding that was about to take place.

From the crowds emerged two more men, one with red hair and eyes that were dark on the outside but showed love and compassion on the inside. The other also had red hair but his face was covered in ceremonial paint similar to Kiba though it was purple instead of red.

'Hi there Temari,' said the first waving his hand.

'Gaara.'

Her eyes burnt and she embraced him tightly, which made him shudder.

'Uh, I'm not really good at the whole happy reunion thing,' he said once Temari let go. 'But I'm glad that I'm here.'

'What about the job of the Kazegage, you said you would be busy,' she replied with tears in her eyes.

'One day won't hurt the Sand Village if I was away. It's my sister's wedding.'

Kankuro cleared his throat. 'There's another brother in the waiting you know?'

'Kankuro.'

She embraced him also. They were both dressed formerly, something which Temari had never thought they could do. Gaara wore a dark black tux while Kankuro wore a matching grey suit.

'So where's the groom?' asked Kankuro.

'I haven't seen him, probably with the other guys. They were supposed to be helping him.'

Shikamaru checked his watch, two hours forty five minutes left.

'Naruto where are you?' he said out loud.

Now he was panicking, he didn't expect him to take this long.

'That's what you get for picking Naruto,' Kiba sighed. 'There's always something wrong when he's around.'

'I have not seen Neji either,' replied Rock Lee. 'He said he went to find the girls and talk to them about the situation.'

'What situation?' Shikamaru intervened.

'The situation that might get your wedding cancelled,' he replied.

'Maybe we should go look for him,' said Kiba. 'It would be easier with two people.'

'There you are!'

They turned around to see who it was.

'Oh no,' Rock said alarmed. 'Hey Sakura, everything is fine.'

He tried to force a smile.

'They better be, and where's Naruto?'

'He still has not returned.'

'This is the biggest drag ever,' sighed Shikamaru.


End file.
